Nominaciones para Beyblade de oro!
by Destiny-Bookmaster
Summary: Sorry por el retrazo! Pero ya estan los premios y varias sorpresas mas, !Agradesco mucho a las personas que contribuyero para el fic! !ARIGATO!
1. Beblade de oro!

**¡Nominaciones para el "Beyblade de oro"!**

¡Hola a todos, este es el primer fic interactivo que e hecho en toda mi vida y prometo que lo hare bien! Bueno, la temática es simple, solo tiene que contarse estas preguntas, despues los nombres que se repitan mas seran nominados para que uno sea el ganador, y para llevar a cabo el evento, tenemos a dos maravillosos comentaristas.

. - Brad Best y AJ Toper con cara de nenes ilucionados

Nop, no son ustedes ¬¬

u.ullll- cara de despecion ¡Mhahahahahah!

Pero primero las perguntas…

1.- ¿Quién creen es el mejor Beyluchador?

2.- ¿Quién creen es el mejor Beyluchadora?

3.- ¿Quien es el beyluchador que come más?

4.- ¿Quién tiene mejor sonrisa de psicópata?

5.- ¿Quién es el más serio de todos?

6.- ¿Quién tiene mayor azúcar en la sangre?

7.- ¿Quién tiene la mejor bestia-bit?

8.- ¿Quién le a hecho la mejor traicion a su equipo?

¡Bueno, esas son¡Y ahora los comentaristas, presentando a la comentarista numero uno, la persocom con personalidad propia!

n.n ¡Hola lindas criaturas humanas!- dice Haku con emocion

¡Y el comentarista numero dos, es un invitado especial¡Traido de las empresas Kaiba, Seto Kaiba!

¿Quueee! – Si, ese es Kaiba- ¡Oye¡Por que soy el comentarista numero dos, no ves quien soy yo?

¬¬ Ya va a empezar…- murmuran la poderosa Destiny y la persocom Haku

¡Soy el gran Seto Kaiba¡el mejor duelista en el juego de monstruos y por lo tanto debo ser el asiento numero uno…!- reclama Kaiba…como siempre

¬¬ Mas bien el presumido numero uno…- dice Haku entre dientes

Bueno, mejor terminamos antes que se emocione y suelte su discurso, pero esperamos pronto sus Reviews con sus respuestas, las nominaciones terminan el27 de este mes(Junio) y los premios el11 del proximo mes(Julio) ¡Bueno diviértanse!

¡…Ya que todos son unos perdedores y nunca se compararan conmigo, ya que soy la grandeza propia…!- sigue reclamando Kaiba…ah, ojala se ahogue con su propio ego ¬¬

Y solo por diversión, va la última pregunta- murmura haku divertida

9.-¿Qué opinan que Kaiba le haga como comentarista?

¡Manden pronto sus respuestas!- exclama Haku con alegria

* * *

!Acuerdense que si quieren votar para nominar a alguien o para que le den premio, debe ser antes de la fechas! Cualquier duda...

!REVIEW!

Destiny-


	2. Las nominaciones y dos premios

**¡Las nominaciones y dos premios adelantados!**

¬ ¡Buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea¡Ya empezaron las nominaciones para el beyblade de oro!- exclama Haku desde su cabina- ¡Veremos que personas están calificada para ser los posibles ganadores de un hermoso beyblade de oro y se adelantaron dos premios¡No estas emocionado Seto-sama?

¬ No- contesto Seto con aburrición

¬ Huy, ya le cayo la aburridora- dice Haku- ¡Bueno, es hora de presentar a la anfitriona de estas nominaciones¡DESTINY BOOKMASTER!

Llega la poderosa Destiny muy feliz y contenta, todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS le aplauden al pasar.

¬ Demonios…- murmuran Kai y Seto al mismo tiempo

¬ ¡Bienvenidos a las nominaciones del Beyblade de oro!- exclama Destiny

¬ ¡Yahhh!- exclama casi todo el mundo (O sea, que los antipáticos y antisociales como...cofKaicof...cofSetocof...no exclamaron)

¬ ¡Bien! Estoy emocionada de hacer este fic, bueno, la primera nominacion es…-

**1.- ¿Quién creen es el mejor Beyluchador?**

¬ Pues que creen…¡Hay cinco nominados! Que son **Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Kinomiya, Ray Kon, Tala Ivanov y Brookling Fulanodetal **(ññ Sin insultar a las fans de Brookling)

¬ ¡Oye¿Por qué no dijiste mi apellido!- exclama Brookling desde su asiento

¬ Por que no me lo se- se disculpa Destiny

¬ ¡Que coincidencia que saliéramos nominados¿No les parece?- exclama Ray con alegria mientras miraba a cierto trio.

¬ ¡Ja, yo ya tengo el premio garantizado!- exclama Tyson

¬ ¡En tu sueños¡Tendrias que derrotarme primero!- exclama Tala

¬ ¡Quien va a derrotar a Tyson primero, seré yo!- exclama Kai amenazante

¬ La primera nominación y ya esta se esta calentando esto un poco ¿No crees, Seto-chan?- comenta Haku

¬ Que bola de perdedores, preocupándose por cosas estupidas…- dice Seto cruzado de brasos

¬ ¡Si sigues asi de payaso, me devuelves el asiento numero uno!- le amenaza Haku

¬ ¡Noooo¡Todo menos eso!- chilla Seto como niñita ( XD Mhahahahahaha!)

¬ ¡Y ahora la siguiente nominacion!

**2.- ¿Quién creen es la mejor Beyluchadora?**

¬ ¡Y…pues salieron muchas nominadas, asi que para cortarle, **todas las beyluchadoras a excepción de Emily, Ming Ming y Hilary** por que son unas ñoñas!- dice Destiny

¬ ¿QUE DIJISTE!- exclama el trio de ñoñas

¬ ¡Y ahora pasemos a la siguiente nominación, donde están nominados** Tyson y Daichi**!-

¬ ¡Muy bien¡Mi segunda nominación!- exclama Tyson con alegria

¬ ¡Oigan¡Pero en que estamos nominados?- pregunta Daichi ansioso

¬ En quien traga más- contesta Seto

¬ ¡HEY!-

¬ ¡Pasemos a la cuarta nominacion!-

**4.- ¿Quién tiene la mejor sonrisa de psicópata?**

¬ ¡Y los nominados son…**Kai, Bryan, Tala, Brookling y…¿Boris?**

¬ ¡Si, no me e extinguido!- exclama una voz peculiar entre el publico

¬ Eso-fue-raro…- dicen Haku y Seto al mismo tiempo

¬ ¡Siguiente nominación!- dice Destiny

**5.- ¿Quién es el mas serio de todos?**

¬ ¡Los nominados son…**Kai, Tala y Robert**! Aunque Seto también debería esta en esta categoría…

¬ ¡No es cierto¡El debería esta en la de amargados!- corrige Haku

¬ ¡CALLATE!- exclaman varias voces

¬ ¡Siguen las nominaciones!

**6.- ¿Quién tiene mayor azúcar en la sangre?**

¬ ¡Este es un premio adelantado ya que todos los votos tuvieron en mismo nombre…el de…MAX MIZUHARA!- exclama Destiny

¬ ¡GANE¡GANE!- exclama Maxi con alegría

¬ Bien ahora…-

¬ ¡Denme mi premio…!

¬ ¡Cuando llegaste…? Olvídalo, solo tienes cinco minutos- dice Destiny

¬PuesquieroagradecerleamimamiyamipapiyalseñordickensonyamisamigosTysonKennyRayyKaialosPBAllStarsyatodoelmundoquevotopormilosquieromuchonosvemosynocomantierra- dice Max rápidamente

¬ Ahora veo por que le dieron el premio- dice Seto enfurruñado.

¬ ¡Pasemos a las otra nominaciones!- exclama Destiny

**7.- ¿Quién tiene la mejor bestia bit?**

¬ ¡Y los nominados junto con su bestia bit son…¡**Tala con Wolborg, Ray con Drigger, Kai con Dranzer y Tyson con Dragoon**!

¬ Mi ojos azules supera a todos esos perdedores…- dice Seto

¬ Asiento numero uno- amenaza Haku

¬ ¡NOOOO!- chilla Seto

**8- ¿Quién le a hecho la mejor traición a su equipo?**

¬ ¡Kai!- exclaman los bladebrakers

¬ ¿Qué?- pregunta Kai molesto y confundido

¬ Pasa por tu premio ya que eres el mejor traidor de toda la serie- exclama Destiny

¬ Huyyy, que emoción- dijo Kai sarcásticamente

¬ Ahora di tu discurso- dice Destiny entregándole el premio

¬ No le agradezco a nadie, por que en realidad yo solo me iba con los mas fuertes-

¬ ¡Kai¡Quien te enseño eso?-exclama Destiny

¬ Mi abuelo…-dice Kai sin mucha importancia

¬ Estupido Voltaire...-dice Destiny entre dientes

¬ ¡HEY!- dice una voz familiar entre la multitud

¬ ¡Bueno, eso es todo¡Nos vemos el 11 de julio para los premios¡Especifiquen solo uno en cada pregunta para que sea el ganador del BEYBLADE DE ORO¡Y recuerden¡LET IT RIP!

¬ ¡Al fin! Acabo la estupidez- dice Seto

¬ No del todo, tengo que dar las estadísticas de la pregunta numero nueve- dice Haku sacando un papel

¬ ¿Pregunta numero nueve? La loca solo dio ocho preguntas- aclara Seto

¬ ¡TE ESCHUCHE SETO!- exclama Destiny

¬ Pues yo la di ¿Algún problema?-pregunta Haku

¬ Si, me quiero largar- responde Seto

¬ La pregunta es de tiii…- caturrea Haku

¬ Pues dila de una vez- le ordena Seto

¬ Ya, pues…-

**9.-¿Qué opinan que Kaiba le haga como comentarista?**

¬…Hubo muchas respuestas variadas, algunas de tus fans, otras no, pero analisando todo esto, la encuesta llego a una conclusión es que… "Apestaras como comentarista…-

¬ ¡QUEEE?

¬…Pero sigues siendo muy sexy" Eso es todo- concluye Haku

¬ ¡Insinúas que no soy buen comentarista?-

¬ Según las opiniones de los lectores y la mera neta…no-

¬ ¡JA¡Haré que se traguen sus palabras¡SERE EL MEJOR COMENTARISTA QUE EL MUNDO HAYA VISTO¡MHAHAHAHAHAHA!

¬ Entonces la pregunta nueve se tendrá que cambiar…

**9.- ¿Quién es mejor comentarista, Seto o Haku?**

¬ Puse tu nombre primero para que ya no chilles- dice Haku- manden review por su favorito y por favor, contesten la pregunta numero nueve (Muy pocos la contestaron¡o¡)

Destiny- (Nos vemos hasta el 11 de julio!)


	3. Al fin las premiaciones!

**¡Al fin los premios!**

- ¡Bienvenidos todos a la ENTREGA DE BEYBLADES DE ORO! ¡Todos estamos emocionados por la entrega de estos grandiosos premios para ver quien es el mejor Beyluchador en cada categoría…!- exclama Haku con alegría

- ¡Esto es realmente emocionante! Seto aparece de la nada y empuja a Haku para robarle cámara- ¡Digamos que estoy muy contento de venir a ver por fin quienes son los ganadores!

- ¿Seto, te encuentras bien?- pregunta Haku un poco confundida

- ¡Si! ¿¡Por que no habría de estarlo?- exclama Seto con cierto "tic" en el ojo- ¡Ahora con ustedes! ¡DESTINY BOOKMASTER!

Todos aplauden cuando miran a Destiny vestida de Smoking sosteniendo un micrófono.

- Seto ¿Bebiste sake? ¿Verdad?- pregunta Destiny arqueando la ceja un poco confundida

- ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué dices eso querida anfitriona?- responde Seto aun con su tic

- Tal vez por que estás contento, me dijiste "querida" y sobre todo por aquel extraño "tic" en tu ojo- responde Destiny

- ¡Juu! ¡Se me pasara!- responde Seto

- Seto-eres-raro- comenta Haku con una enorme gota en su cabeza

- Bueno… ¡Bienvenidos, el día de hoy se entregaran los premios o mejor dicho…LOS BEYBLADES DE ORO!- exclama Destiny- ¡Pero los premios no los daré yo, por pedido del publico, LOS BEYBLADES LOS ENTREGARAN INVITADOS ESPECIALES!

- ¡¡YAHHHH!- exclama el publico

- ¡Y el primer invitado especial para entregar este premio es…NAKU JUNTO CON SU HERMANO RYU, TRAIDOS DE MI FIC AUN NO PUBLICADO DE NOMBRE BEYBLADE RAGNAROK!

- ¡Holas a todos!- exclama Naku

- Kai…- murmura Ryu con odio

- Ryu…- murmura kai con desagrado (Creo que ya hay algo evidente en mi fic…)

- ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Bueno! ¡La primera pregunta fue…!- dice Naku abriendo el sobre

**1.- ¿Quién creen que es el mejor beyluchador?**

- Y de los nominados el ganador es… ¡KAI-CHAN!

- ¿¡QUE?- dice un grito ahogado

- ¡Ja,ja! ¡En tu cara Tyson!- exclama otra persona

- Tienes 15 segundos de agradecimientos…- aclara Naku

- Pues tengo que agradecer a las fans…- dice Kai un poco forzado

- ¡SEEE! ¡KAI ES EL MEJOR, APARTE DE GUAPO ES UN TRIUNFADOR!- exclama una bola de porristas al fondo

- Y a todos mis rivales y también quisiera agradecer tu apoyo, Naku-chan…- dice Kai con cierto brillo en los ojos

- No es problema, además acuérdate que somos como uña y mugre- dice Naku

- Pero esta mugre se tiene que ir- dice Ryu jalando el cuello de la blusa de Naku y arrastrándola- ¡Ni creas que no te vigilare Hiwatari!

- ¡Nos vemos Kai!- dice Naku despidiéndose con su mano

- ¡Debo admitir que fue magnifico la primera entrega!-

- ¡Si! ¡Estoy contigo Joey…! ¿¡Joey?- exclama Haku un poco confundida

- ¡El mismo que calza y viste!- exclama Joey

- ¿No es "viste y calza"?- pregunta Haku confundida

- Naaa, no te fijes en pequeños detalles- excusa Joey

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡BROOKLING!- exclama Destiny- ¡Te tengo un mensaje que Khala que dice lo siguiente…! "Eres un maldito imbecil, escoria infeliz"

- Nadie me quiere- solloza Brookling con aura depresiva mientras Garlant le da palmeadas en la espalda

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Y para la siguiente entrega! ¡Las darán….KAGE NEGAI CON REN TAO!

En eso se escucha una gran explosión y se cae una pared, de los escombros sale una mano y surgen ellos con pose...ejem… ¿Heroica?

- ¡Seee! ¡Los miembros del equipo de Ren entran con estilo!- exclama Kage

- Es obvio, por que me yo seré el shaman king- dice Ren con arrogancia

- ¡Que inteligente es señoriíto!- exclama Bason

- ¿Pero teníamos que derribar una pared para la entrada?- cuestiona Drake

- ¡A lo que veníamos!- dice Ren sacando un sobre y entregándoselo a Kage

**2.- ¿Quién creen que es la mejor beyluchadora?**

- ¡Y la ganadora es…JULIA!

- ¡Seeee!- exclama Julia

- 15 segundos para el discurso- aclara Drake

- ¡Pues debo agradecer al circo que me apoyo, a mi hermano que no es tan guapo e inteligente como yo y a mi entrenador Romero!- dice Julia

- ¡Pero si somos gemelos!- se escucha desde las gradas

- ¡Jum! Por favor, en mi país hay mujeres que son tan parecidas a sus hermanos que incluso se esposo los confunden- dice Ren

- ¡Que inteligente señoriíto!-lo elogia Bason

-¿Qué tal si vamos por comida china?-pregunta Kage

- ¡Buena idea!- Exclama el cuarteto

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que fue explosivo!- exclaman Joey y Haku

- Weller…- se escucha una voz detrás de ellos

- ¡Ah, Seto! ¡Volviste a ser el mismo amargado de antes!- Exclama Haku con alegría

- ¡¿Amargado? ¡Ja! ¡No lo soy!- reclama Seto

- Aparte de amargado es mentiroso…- murmura Joey

- Weeller ¿¡Por qué no comprobamos si…? ¡LOS PERROS PUEDEN VOLAR!- dice Seto tomando del asiento lanzándolo hacia los aires

- ¡Waaaaa!- exclama Joey- ¡No, fui derrotado otra vez!

- Ejem, después de este desafortunado incidente- dice Seto calmado- pasemos al siguiente premio

**3.- ¿Quién es el beyluchador que come mas?**

- ¡Y para este premio tenemos a los hermanos Elric! ¡EDWARD Y ALPHONSE DE FULL METAL ACHELMIST!

- ¡Yo nada mas veo uno!- Exclama uno del publico

- ¡CALLENSE, NO ESTOY ENANO!- exclama Edward saliendo de no se donde

- ¡Calmate, hermano!- dice Alphose sosteniendo a Edward- Tenemos que entrar un premio ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, aunque no tenemos tiempo para hacer tonterías- comenta Edward sacando el sobre.

- Y el ganador es… ¡DAICHI!- exclama Alphonse

- ¡Siiiii!- exclama Daichi y de un brinco saltal al escenario

- ¡No puede ser!- exclama Tyson

- Al fin te ganaron en lo único que eras bueno- comenta Kai

- ¡KAI!- se queja Tyson

- ¡Bueno, tengo que agradecer a mis fans, a mi papa y sobre todo a la comida que me hizo ganar este premio!- dice Daichi

- ¡Ahora pasemos al siguiente premio…!- dice Destiny

- ¡Un momento! Destiny ¿No tienes que hacer algo?- Interrumpe Edward

- ¿Na?-

- Dijiste que si nos metíamos en esta payasada, tú harías que Alphonse recuperara su cuerpo-

- ¿Enserio?-

- Usted lo prometió, señorita Destiny- dice Alphonse (Awww, ¿No es lindo?)

- Bueno…este…!Ahhh! ¡ES UN HOMONCULO!-

- ¿¡DONDE?- exclama el par

- ¡Ahí se la ven!- Destiny emprende su graciosa huida

- ¡Vuelve aquí, chantajeadota! – exclama Edward

- ¡No estoy loca, CHAPARRO!-

- ¡AHORA SI TE LA VAS A ACABAR!- Exclama Edward furioso

- ¡Espera, hermano!- Aphonse va tras

- ¡Eso si que es irse con estilo!- exclama Haku

- ¡Te doy la razón, Haku!- dice Seto

- …- Haku se aleja 10 centimetro de Seto

- ¡Muy bien, sigamos con nuestros premios!- exclama Joey

- ¿¡Quee? ¡Los perros no hacen presentaciones, Weller!- exclama Seto

- Pues por causas del destino y varios Reviews de mis fans, Destiny me contrato como reemplazo ¡Mala suerte para ti Kaiba! ¡Ña-ña-ña-ña-ña!- se burla Joey

- ¡WELLERRRR!-

- ¡Mejor pasemos al siguiente premio!- dice Joey

**4.- ¿Quién tiene la mejor sonrisa de psicópata?**

- ¡Y para el premio están DEVLINA Y EL HOMONCULO IRA!

Aparece una gran nube de humo rojo y de humo salen Devlina cargando a Ira sobre su espalda

- Ira, ya llegamos ¿Te puedes bajar? Pesas…- dice Devlina

- Ira no se separara de su nueva mama- aclara Ira- pero te doy el sobre

- ¡Y el ganador es…Bryan!- dice Devlina

- ¡MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- rie Bryan

- ¡BRYAN, BRYAN!- exclama las fans

- ¡KOWAI!- exclama Ira apretando más el cuello de Devlina

- No…puedo…respirar…Ira…- dice débilmente Devlina

- Ah, lo siente- se apena Ira

- ¡Kawaiii! ¡Ira es muy lindo!- exclama Haku- ¡Me recuerda mucho a Mokuba!

- ¡No te atrevas a comparar a mi hermano con el!- exclama Seto- ¡Mi hermano es mucho mas lindo!

- ¡Achuu!- se escucha entre el publico

- ¡Pasemos al siguiente premio!- dice Joey

**5.- ¿Quién es el beyluchador mas serio de todos?**

- ¡Y para entregarlos están NOA Y LA PEQUEÑA WIDI!

- ¡Te hubiera nominando Seto!- exclama Noa

- ¡Huy si! ¿¡Verdad?- responde Seto

- ¿Has estado bebiendo sake?- pregunta Noa

- ¡jajajaja! ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por que estás bastante raro…- aclara Noa- di el ganador Widi

- ¡Sip! ¡El ganador es Kai!- dice Widi

- ¡Yahhh!- exclama las fans de Kai

- Pues este premio no se lo dedico a ellas, si no a mi estupido abuelo que me envió a esa estupida abadía donde fui entrenado pro el estupido de Boris-

- Cuantos estupidos…- dice Haku sorprendida

- ¡OYE!- exclaman unas voces en el público

- ¡Y el ultimo premio!- exclama Destiny

- ¿¡Destiny? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- exclama Joey sorprendido

- Hace rato, perdí a los hermanos pase por una tienda de herramientas y Winly los rapto- aclara Destiny- ¡pero eso no importa, hay que dar los premios!

- ¡See!- exclama Joey

- ¡Y el siguiente y ultimo premio es…!- exclama Joey y Destiny

**7.- ¿Quién tiene la mejor bestia bit?**

- ¡Y para entregar a los premios tenemos, no a dos, a tres invitados especiales…A VAATI JUNTO CON REEVY Y BAIA!

- ¡Hola, hola! ¡Hola todos los que están aquí y que pronto serán gobernados por Vaati!- dice Reevy

- …- Cara de pánico del publico

- ¡Cállate y da el premio!- dice Vaati

- Ash, que amargado, bueno, los ganadores son…¡TALA CON WOLBORG!

- ¡Seeee! ¡En tu cara Kai! ¡Aja!- dice Tala triunfante

- Invitamos a Baia también por que el puede traducir el leguaje de bestias-bit para que tu perrito dija su discurso también- dice Reevy

- ¡NO ES UN PERRO, ES UN LOBO!- aclara Tala

- ¡Waa! ¡Amo Vaati! ¡PROTEJAME!- dice Reevy atrás de Vaati

- Como si quisiera…- aclara Vaati

- ¡Guau, guau, guau, guau, guau!- dice Wolborg

- Dice que le da muchas garcias a su amo por ser tan bueno con el y que siempre le sera muy leal- traduce BAIA

- ¡Gracias Wolborg! ¡Tu si eres un buen amigo!- dice Tala con lagrima con los ojos

- ¡Guau, guau, guau, guau!-

- Dice que no empieces que no avergüenzas- traduce BAIA

- ¡Y bien, esos fueron los premios, les agradezco a todas la personas dieron su opinión para hacer este fic!- dice Destiny

- ¡Sigan en sintonía con nosotros!- dice Joey

- ¡Huuufff! Ya termino esto- dice Seto

- Seto, ya llegaron las estadísticas de la pregunta nueve…- dice Haku

- ¿¡Enserio? ¿Y que dijero, que soy buen comentarista después de todo? Creo que eso era Obvio por que soy Seto Kaiba y Seto Kabia puede hacer de todo…-

- No…es que…-

- ¿Es que...QUE?-

- Quedamos en empate-

- ¡¿QUEEE? ¡O SEA QUE TODO MI ESFUERZO FUE EN BALDE!-

- La mera neta…si-

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PARTICIPE EN ESTA ESTUPIDES, FUI SEÑOR AMABLE DURANTE TODA LA PREMIACION! ¡¿Y TODO PARA UN ESTUPIDO EMPATE! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, MI COMPAÑÍA LOS DEMANDARA…!

- ¡Gracias por acompañarnos, nos vemos!

_TRANSMICION INTERRUMPIDA… (Tuvimos que, no queremos escuchas todas las quejas de Seto Kaiba ¿O si?)_

Ante cualquier duda, Review!


End file.
